Papá
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: no importaba que tan maduros, serios y ocupados fueran los agreste, sus hijos siempre serian su debilidad
1. Adrien

No era un gran secreto el echo de que Adrien agreste amaba a su hijo.

No importaba en que situación se encontrará siempre tenía tiempo para contestarle a su esposa y jugar con su pequeño de casi 11 meses.

Su primogénito Hugo era su adoración, era la copia idéntica de su madre, ojos azules, cabello azabache y tez clara justo como su amada esposa.

Apesar de que Adrien y marinette tenían un gran ingreso económico por ambas partes sólo contrataba una niñera si era realmente necesario, ellos velaban por la seguridad y estabilidad de su hijo cuidando que nada le faltará en ninguno de los ámbitos posibles.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que marinette tenía que ir a una junta de emergencia para revisar un diseño de su siguiente colección por lo tanto Adrien tuvo que quedarse en casa cuidando el pequeño, vivían en una casa moderada no muy lejos de la panadería de los dupain, después de discutirlo varias veces decidieron que una casa simple era algo que ellos deseaban. 4 cuarto, Uno de los cuartos era de ambos, el otro era del pequeño Hugo y de su hermanito Luis (un niño que ya estaban planeando ) el tercero sería para su hermana emma ( tres era el número perfecto de hijos ) y el último era ocupado como oficina compartida de ambos; Cosina, sala, comedor 2 baños y un pequeño jardín para que sus pequeños jugarán mientras crecían.

Después de que Adrien le diera de comer a Hugo, lo bañara y jugará un rato con el el rubio ya estaba cansado, en la mañana había tenido una junta importante y extensa aunque como dijimos eso no era impedimento para estar con su hijo, sólo que este día Hugo no quería dormir, ya hace media hora que había pasado su hora de la siesta y el pequeño no dejaba de balbucear, reír y jugar con los cabellos de su soñoliento padre.

-Hugo , ya vamos a dormir pequeño papá tiene sueño- dijo un Adrien medio dormido acostado en su cama mientas el pequeño se divertía jalandole el cabello.

-por favor Hugo ya hice de todo, te Di de comer, te bañé, jugamos y te puse tu música favorita por favor duérmete un rato con **papá -** trató de acomodar a el niño para que se acostada pero sólo causó que el pequeño empezará a llorar.

-Huuugooo duerme con **papá** un rato.- su sueño lo estaba vendiendo y mientras repetía la misma frace una y otra vez el rubio quedó completamente dormido a lado de de el inquieto bebé .

A los pocos minutos marinette llegó a la casa y al notar que no había nadie, ni en la sala ni en el comedor se dirigió al segundo piso donde escucho la risa de su pequeño, al entrar en el cuaro se llevó una gran sorpresa y no, no se trataba de que encontró a Adrien tumbado en el suelo, tampoco el echo de que su nene estuviera al borde de la cama saltando suavemente viendo a su "desmayado" padre, si no que estaba asombrada de la pequeña frase que salía de su pequeño bebé.

-jajaja papá, Papá pum! Jajaja papá pum!- reía el pequeño mientras observaba y señalava a su padre.

Marinette grabó un poco de aquella esena y después de dirigió a cargar a su hijo y felicitarlo por sus primeras palabras, y aunque se sentía un poco celosa de que hubiera dicho primero papá no le quitaba la emoción de presumirlo a todos, con hijo en brazos ignoró por completo el por que Adrien estaba en el suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a la panadería.

Dejando a un papá completamente privado en su cuarto, que después despertarla con un gran susto al no encontrará a su hijo. Y que lamentaria toda la vida haberse pedido las primeras palabras de su pequeño Hugo.

un pequeño one-shot salido de un fan ser que vi en tumblr. No se de quien sea sólo lo vi y ps salio esto sin pensarlo mucho :v

gracias por leer :3


	2. felix

Félix era conocido por todo el mundo como un hombre frio, extravagante, serio y muy estricto, alguien a quien resultaba muy difícil verlo sonreír, esa reputación se la cargaba desde sus épocas de estudiante, donde muy pocos se acercaban a él y muy otros pocos podían hablarle.

No fue hasta su época universitaria donde tuvo a su primer gran amigo, un chico de intercambio que dejo de lado todos los rumores y prejuicios y se tomó la molestia de hablar y bromear con el rubio, después vino esa chica franco-china.

Esa chica que era el sueño inalcanzable de muchos chicos y una que otra chica, fue la primera en ver al rubio más allá de lo que aparentaba, ella se acercó sin ningún interés económico, solo su curiosidad a conocer a aquel chico las llevo a caer enamorada de él.

Tiempo después de ser súper héroes, después de muchos problemas, malos entendidos y demás pudieron estar juntos. Un hermoso noviazgo de 4 años de carrera, 2 años juntados mientras se establecían en la industria y ahora disfrutaban de cumplir 3 años de matrimonio con una hermosa niña de apenas 1 año y medio.

Félix agreste estaba en su estudio acomodando unos cuantos papeles de la empresa cuando una pequeña cara se asomó por la enorme puerta, una hermosa cabellera rubia con ojos azules como los de su padre se adentró al cuarto gateando lentamente mientras arrastraba lo que por ese momento era su juegue favorito, un teléfono de plástico.

Felix observo con dulzura como su princesa iba avanzando hacia él, vio la puerta en busca de su esposa, era raro que la niña estuviera sola, normalmente alguien la acompañaba, ya sea alguien de la servidumbre, su espesa, su hermano y cuñada o él en sus momentos libres y los domingos.

Cuando la pequeña por fin pudo llegar a los pies de su padre, este con una gran sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto la levanto en sus manos lanzándola levemente al aire haciendo reír a la pequeña. Después sentó a la niña en su regazo y siguió viendo los papeles.

-Papá!- dijo la pequeña, sin importar de que su niña ya hablara un poco desde hace ya tiempo, nunca se cansaba de escucharla decirle papá. Volteo a verla y vio como le ofrecía su pequeño teléfono. La miro extrañada un rato.

-es un **teléfono** princesa- le dijo remarcando la palabra teléfono para que su pequeña la repitiera

-papáaa! Mamá! Bueno- esta vez la niña se puso el teléfono en su oído mostrándole a su padre que es lo que tenía que hacer, más la mente adulta de Félix siguió sin entender.

-¿mamá? ¿Quieres que vallamos a buscar a tu mamá?- estaba a punto de pararse cuando la pequeña ya desesperada de que su padre no le entendiera, le jalo el cabello mientras hacia un puchero.

-no, Charlotte no hagas eso, es malo- la regaño con una mirada que hubiera asustado hasta al más valiente de sus empleados, más a la rubia no le pudo importar menos y todavía con el puchero en su pequeño rostro, se paró en las pernas de su papá y le coloco el teléfono en el oído de su progenitor.

-papá, bueno mamá, a mamá bueno!

Al parecer por fin Félix pudo captar el mensaje de su hija, le quito el teléfono e hizo como si marcara un número, después se lo puso en su oído y miro a su hija con miedo de equivocarse.

-¿bueno, Bridgett? – su hija ahora estaba sonriendo, así que supuso que eso era lo que quería- ¿Dónde estás querida? Yo estoy en el estudio con Charlotte ¿Qué quieres hablar con ella? Ok en un momento te la paso.- le paso el teléfono a su pequeña y esta empezó a reír

-no, tú y mamá! – dijo mientras volvía a darle el teléfono a su papá.

-pero mamá quiere hablar contigo.

-no, papá!- y así pasándose el teléfono, riendo y fingiendo hablar con Bridgett padre e hija pasaron un buen rato jugando juntos.

Desde la puerta una joven madre veía a los dos amores de su vida jugar, mientras lloraba de ternura y los grababa, sin duda sería un hermoso video que después pasaría a su hermana y a sus padres, suegros y a sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 **No importa que tan maduro seas, cuando un niño te pasa un teléfono tienes que contestar la llamada.**

Solo pude pensar en felix en esta situación, creo que mori de ternura X3

quise darle seguimiento en esta fic por que va con el titulo :v

esperen pronto una de gabriel agreste y sus hijos, devio de ser el primero pero hasta apenas se me ocurrio, perdon el desorden de linea del tiempo XD

tal vez luego lo arregle :3 chao chao


	3. Gabriel

La primera vez que le dijeron que iba a ser padres se asustó mucho, el y su esposa aún eran jóvenes, su carrera en la industria de la moda apenas estaba empezando y la carrera de modelaje de su esposa podrá ser arruinada.

¿Qué clase de futuro le podría dar a ese pequeño? Se sentía presionado y asfixiado por sus propias inseguridades ¿podría sacar a su esposa y futuro hijo adelante? Apenas y podía pagar la renta de su apartamento y comprar lo necesario para comer y hacer sus creaciones, ahora tendría que comprar pañales y demás cosas, por primera vez el gran Gabriel se sentía perdido en un mar inmenso que no conocía.

Por fortuna tenía un a esposa maravillosa que supo apoyarlo en todo lo que ella pudiera, así que a pesar de todo sabía que de alguna forma todo iba a salir bien, amaba a su esposa y estaba seguro de que amaría al pequeño o pequeña que viniera en camino.

Gracias a su esposa y a varios contactos pudo ir creciendo en el mundo de la moda, su esposa empezó a modelar para una línea de ropa maternal que el mismo lanzo llevándolo así a su primer reconocimiento importante en la industria, sus diseños eran cómodos, ligeros, prácticos y no por eso dejaban de ser llamativos, dejando a la vista toda la sexy figura que una mujer embarazada podría lucir.

Cuando su pequeño nació las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos, su nombre seria Félix su pequeño, su inspiración y su nueva razón para salir adelante, juro que trabajaría más y más duro hasta poder brindarle todo lo que el pequeño necesitara.

Antes de que Félix aprendiera a caminar la pareja ya estaba en su nueva casa, una mansión con 4 habitaciones muy amplias, cocina, sala, comedor y un amplio jardín para que jugara. Su esposa muchas veces le dijo que era demasiado exagerado pero el siempre respondía lo mismo "nada es demasiado si se trata de ustedes"

Félix creció educado en casa con los mejores maestros y con las actividades que le serian útiles en su vida, cuando el pequeño ya tenía tres años empezó a modelar junto a su madre y a los 4 recibió la noticia de que sería un hermano mayor.

Cuando la noticia de su segundo hijo llego a sus iodos pudo expresar toda su felicidad, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para brindar una buena y prospera vida a sus hijos, una fiesta en grande se celebró por la noticia, pudo darle seguimiento y adecuados cuidados a su esposa, consintió cada capricho y antojo que le solicitaba, su cuarto fue lleno de todo lo que necesitaba su segundo hijo ya no podía esperar para conocer al pequeño.

Mas cuando todo parecía estar de maravilla, su esposa cayó enferma al cumplir 7 meses de embarazo, se debilito a tal grado que tenía que guardar reposo en todo el día, el miedo que tenia de llegar a perder a ambos y no poder hacer nada al respecto volvió a congelarlo y a desesperarlo, una noche su mujer despertó llorando y gritando por un gran dolor, la fuente se le había roto, Gabriel paralizado por la desesperación llevo a su esposa al hospital, junto con un pequeño Félix igual o más asustado que él.

La labor de parto se complicó tuvo que estar en la sala de espera con su hijo en brazos mientras este preguntaba por su madre una y otra vez ¿Cómo decirle a su pequeño que su madre podría no volver? Al final el pequeño callo rendido entre lágrimas. Pasaron más de 7 horas y Gabriel no tenía noticias de su esposa e hijo, llamo a una niñera para que fuera por Félix pero el pequeño se negó, por el estrés y la desesperación por primera vez en su vida le levanto la voz a Félix como lo haría con alguno de sus empleados, el niño se asustó tanto o más que a cualquiera de aquella sala, al final se fue con la chica de 22 años que lo llevo a su mansión a bañarlo y a distraerlo con alguna cosa mientras Gabriel quedo destrozado en el hospital.

Dos horas después por fin salió el doctor que atendía a su esposa, el cual le informo que ella estaba bien que solo necesitaba descansar, por otro lado él bebe al ser prematuro tendría que estar en vigilancia constante dentro de una incubadora. Fue a ver a su hijo y verlo conectado a cables luchando por vivir le partió el corazón, al cabo de unos minutos le anunciaron que su esposa había despertado.

Antes de entrar a la habitación tomo fuerzas de donde no las tenía y entro con una tenue sonrisa para ver a su esposa e informarle lo que estaba pasando con su pequeño, la mujer al saberlo cayo en lágrimas exigiendo una y otra vez que le dejaran ver a su hijo, los médicos tuvieron que entrar a sedarla para que durmiera un poco más.

Pasaron los días y se cumplió una semana, la señora agreste fue dada de alta y aunque no quisiera tuvo que retirarse del hospital sin su pequeño. Un mes paso entre visitas al hospital, una mujer que lloraba día a día sin descanso, un hombre que decidió encerarse en su trabajo para olvidar todo y un pequeño Félix que no entendía nada de lo que pesaba, de un día a otro su feliz familia se había vuelto un caos para su pequeña mente, su madre ya no sonreía, su padre no le hacía caso y tenía que estar de una actividad a otra al cuidado de la chica llamada Nathalie, todo había cambiado desde el día en que fueron a esa casa blanca con muchas personas.

Así que el pequeño tomo una decisión iba ir a aquel lugar y ver a su hermano ya que Nathalie le había explicado que su hermanito estaba enfermo y eso enfermaba también a sus padres, por eso un día después de sus clases de violín el pequeño escapo de casa sin decirle a nadie, camino por las calles preguntándole a toda la gente que le hacía caso donde estaba la casa blanca con personas enfermas.

Cuando Nathalie se dio cuenta que el pequeño no estaba donde debería de estar, corrió a avisarle a sus jefes que dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y salieron a la calle buscando a su pequeño, corrieron por todo parís, llamaron a la policía y a todo contacto que tuvieran mas no había noticias de su primogénito, al cabo de unas horas cuando ya estaba a punto de oscurecer Gabriel recibo una llamada del hospital diciéndole que sus hijos lo esperaban, corriendo tan rápido como pudo llego al hospital donde encontró al pequeño Félix con su hermanito en brazos.

-mira papá, mi hermano ya no está enfermo, así que sonríe por favor-

Gabriel callo de rodillas al suelo una paz como nunca antes le invadió en todo su cuerpo, como pudo se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazo, su esposa llego al cabo de unos segundos e igual que su esposo volvió a llorar y se integró al abrazo. Toda la angustia y el miedo habían pasado por fin pudieron regresar a casa como una familia completa y feliz, el pequeño al cual nombraron Adrien creció lleno de amor y cuidados al igual que su hermano, ambos fueron la inspiración de su padre para sus creaciones.

Ellos y su esposa eran su vida, su fuerza para seguir adelante y poder seguir cuando ya no podía más, una familia de 4, su familia perfecta y él haría todo lo que pudiera está a su alcance para mantenerla así, porque a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte sabía que podría derrumbarse completamente si alguno de ellos faltara.

* * *

si... me inspire mas XD

¿les gusto? ¿algún review? ¿critica? ¿no? ok :(


End file.
